Hal yang Terkecil
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Belajar Islam itu mudah. Karna dimulai dari hal yang terkecil. Bukankah begitu?/My first Islamic Fanfic


Hal yang Terkecil

Genre: Spiritual, and Friendship

Category: One shoot

Author: Oceana Queen

Main Character: Kazusa Kujyou and Jin Kuga

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Warning: Islamic Fanfic, Typo, Bad, Full Kazusa POV, and alur kecepetan

Summary: Belajar Islam itu mudah. Karna dia dimulai dari hal terkecil. Bukankah begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kazusa! Aku pinjem netbook," teriakkan Jin mewarnai kelas 7 – A.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan netbook hitamku dari dalam tas.

Oya, perkenalkan, namaku Kazusa Kujyou. Aku bersekolah di Attaqwa Junior High School, sebuah sekolah Islam swasta.

Terus, anak yang teriak-teriak minta pinjam netbook-ku itu bernama Jin Kuga. Jin merupakan laki-laki pertama yang kukenal di Attaqwa. Suaranya kalau waktu adzan itu merdu dan bacaannya fasih sehingga menjuarai dalam lomba Adzan. Tapi kalau lagi kagak Adzan? Suaranya cempreng!

"Aku pengen main game," jawab Jin sambil merebut netbook-ku.

"Oh…," aku duduk di samping Jin sambil menggambar.

Jin tampak fokus bermain game. Sementara aku telah menyelesaikan gambarku dan melihat Jin bermain Ninja Saga.

"Cie…. Katanya cewek atau cowok bukan muhrim gak boleh deket-deketan," sindir Rika.

Namanya Rika Karasuma. Wajahnya mirip Himeka, sepupuku. Matanya bewarna merah keunguan.

"Apaan sih? Orang cuman temen," sahut Jin sambil tetap fokus bermain game.

"Cih, munafik! Katanya gak boleh deketan, tapi kok deketan?" Rika kembali menyindir kami berdua.

Oya, kalau gak salah waktu itu Jin negur begituan waktu Rika malmingan sama kekasihnya. So, sepertinya Rika gak mau kalah.

"Munafik? Kau tau apa tentang munafik?" kali ini aku yang berbicara.

"Munafik itu orang yang selalu menentang aturan yang dikatakan oleh dia sendiri," balas Rika.

"Salah! Rasulullah SAW bersabda: 'Tanda orang munafik ada tiga: jika berbicara dia dusta, jika berjanji dia mengingkari, dan jika di percaya ( diberi amanat ) dia berkhianat'. Itu adalah hadits riwayat Bukhari – Muslim," terangku.

"Selain itu dia juga malas beribadah, berbuat Riya, dan malas berzikir. Allah berfirman dalam surat An-Nisa' ayat 142: 'Dan apabila mereka berdiri untuk sholat, mereka berdiri dengan malas. Mereka bermaksud riya dengan sholat di hadapan manusia. Dan tidaklah mereka menyebut Allah SWT kecuali sedikit sekali'," lanjut Jin.

"Mereka juga mempercepat sholat mereka. Dalam sebuah hadist Rasulullah mengatakan bahwa 'Itulah sholat orang munafik, dia mempercepat sholatnya'," kataku.

"Mereka juga mengolok-ngolok Al-Quran, As-sunnah, dan Rasulullah SAW. Itu sudah ada di surah At-Taubah ayat 65 sampai 66," lanjut Jin.

"Mereka suka bersumpah palsu. Firman Allah SWT: 'Mereka menjadikan sumpah-sumpah mereka sebagai perisai'. Itu dijelaskan dalam surah Al-Munafiqun ayat 2 dan Al-Mujadilah ayat 16. Karna apa yang diucapkan orang munafik semata-mata untuk menutupi kedustaannya," kataku.

"Selain itu dia juga mencaci maki orang-orang sholeh. Allah SWT berfirman dalam surah Al-Ahzab ayat 19: 'Mereka mencaci kamu dengan lidah yang tajam, sedangkan mereka enggan untuk berbuat kebaikan'," lanjut Jin.

Rika memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sepanjang itukah kalian menceramahiku?" Rika berkacak pinggang.

"Oya, kau tahu tentang hukumnya orang pacaran tidak, Rik?" tanya Jin sambil tetap bermain game.

"Tidak," jawab Rika ketus.

"Ehm, dalam surah Al-Isra' ayat 32, Allah SWT berfirman: 'Janganlah kalian mendekati perbuatan zina, sesungguhnya itu perbuatan nista dan sejelek-jeleknya jalan'," kata Jin.

"Zina itu apa?" tanya Rika.

"Zina itu adalah hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang perasaannya lebih dari sahabat, namun belum sah secara suami-istri," jelas Jin. "Jadi kalau kamu pacaran, entar kamu bisa dapet dosa berzina. Makanya aku negur kamu waktu malming kemarin."

"Cih, kamu sendiri mantannya banyakkan?" sindir Rika.

"Hohoho…. Itukan sebelum aku masuk sini dan dijelaskan secara rinci oleh Kazusa," balas Jin.

"Bagaimana, Rika? Sepertinya kau mulai kehabisan kata-kata," kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kalah," ucap Rika dengan muka cemberut.

"Hahaha….," tawaku dan Jin saat Rika menjauh dari kami berdua.

Jin masih berkutat dengan netbook-ku. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk menggambar lagi di buku gambar. Toh, hari ini cuma pembahasan TO dan guru-guru juga gak ada yang masuk ke kelas dari tadi pagi.

Trek! Karna aku menekan pensil terlalu kuat, pensilku jadi patah.

"Jin, kau punya pensil lagi gak?" tanyaku.

"Punya banyak. Ambil aja di laci mejaku," jawab Jin.

Aku berjalan menuju meja Jin. Saat kulihat isi laci-nya, Astaghfirullahaladzim! Isinya banyak sekali sampah kertas dan makanan.

"Jin, lacimu bersih sekali," kataku dengan majas Ironi.

Mungkin ada sebagian yang tahu tentang majas Ironi dan sebagian tidak. Majas Ironi itu adalah majas yang sifatnya bertentangan atau berlawanan dengan maksud untuk menyindir sesuatu.

"Aku males beresin," kata Jin.

"Jin, aku punya sebuah hadits untukmu," kataku sambil mengelus dada untuk mencoba bersabar.

"Hadits yang mana?" dia menatap ke arahku.

"Diriwayatkan dari Sa'ad bin Abi Waqas dari bapaknya, Rasulullah SAW bersabda: 'Sesungguhnya Allah SWT itu suci yang menyukai hal-hal suci, Dia Maha Bersih yang menyukai kebersihan, Dia Maha Mulia yang menyukai kemuliaan, Dia Maha Indah yang menyukai keindahan. Karena itu bersihkanlah tempat-tempatmu'. Itu hadits riwayat Tirmizi," kataku.

Aku melihat Jin segera meng-_sleep_ netbook-ku. Dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Baiklah, demi mencari keridho-an Allah SWT, maka aku akan membersihkan laciku yang kotor ini," kata Jin sambil membersihkan lacinya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jin. Semoga saja dengan kata-kataku, dia berubah dengan cepat. Karna dulunya dia itu playboy dan jorok.

Aku menaruh netbook-ku yang masih _sleep_ di atas meja. Kemudian Toshiro-sensei, guru PKN kami, masuk ke kelas.

"Nah, anak-anak, sensei akan membagikan hasil Try Out kalian. Setelah itu, kalian bebas mau ngapain," ucap Toshiro-sensei.

Aku menghela nafas saat melihat kertas ulanganku. Lihat, aku mendapat nilai 63! Nilaiku semakin merosot untuk pelajaran PKN kali ini.

Kutatap horror angka 63 yang tertera jelas di kertas itu. Rasanya pengen ku cabik-cabik kertas yang sedang kupandangi itu.

"Kau dapet berapa?" tanya Jin.

"Buruk," jawabku sambil memasang muka suram.

"Lebih buruk dari aku?" Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya," ucapku makin menatap horror ke arah Jin.

"Kau menyedihkan," kata Jin membalas tatapan horrorku.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara demam kemarin nilaiku makin turun. Kecil kemungkinannya bila aku bisa tetap bertahan di 5 besar," kataku pesimis.

Ah, aku sempet gak masuk nyaris seminggu karna demam itu. Aish, aku kemarin kehujanan, terus kakiku terluka lagi! Hari itu sangat sial bagiku.

"Hey, kau tak perlu bersikap pesimis kayak gitu! Justru kau harus bersikap optimis. Mungkin Allah SWT sedang memberikan ujian terhadapmu. Ujian yang menandakan bahwa Allah SWT sayang sama kamu," kata Jin lembut.

Aku sadar, aku tidak seharusnya bersikap pesimis. Justru aku harus bersikap optimis agar Insya Allah nilaiku kembali naik.

"Kalau kau ingin sukses, aku punya 5 tips meraih kesuksesan dari sebuah buku yang pernah kubaca.

**1. Niat**

Hal yang wajib untuk dimiliki adalah niat. Niat bisa menjadikan kita motivasi untuk maju.

**2. Ikhlas**

Orang yang sukses harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ikhlas terlebih dahulu. Tetapkanlah hati untuk ikhlas, agar kau bisa meraih kesuksesan dalam meraih impianmu.

**3. Bekerja Keras**

Sebagai setiap orang muslim yang ingin sukses, kamu harus bekerja keras. Jangan cuma berangan-angan ingin menjadi ini dan itu jika kamu tidak mau bekerja keras untuk meraih impianmu.

**4. Berdo'a**

Do'a bisa mendekatkan diri kepada Allah SWT. Allah SWT pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaan hambanya apabila kita sudah niat, ikhlas, dan bekerja keras.

**5. Sabar dan Bertawakal**

Kita harus bersabar serta bertawakal. Karna sudah seharusnya kita menyerahkan semuanya kepada Allah SWT. Karna Dialah pemberi segala kesuksesan, dan pemberi segala yang kita inginkan," jelas Jin. "Kau sudah mengertikan, Kazusa?

"Ya, aku mengerti kok," ucapku sambil merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Nah, itu baru Kazusa," seru Jin.

"Hehehe…. Udah yuk! Kita sholat Dhuha dulu. Kitakan juga harus mendekatkan diri kepada Allah dengan sholat Sunnah juga. Biar kita mendapatkan banyak keridho-an dari Allah SWT," ajakku.

"Yoi."

Aku melipat mekenah milikk setelah selesai sholat Dhuha di musholla yang ada di sekolah. Aku melihat ke arah Karin yang mendengus sebal sambil melipat mekenahnya sedangkan Miyon tampak sedang tertawa-tawa.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" tanyaku saat Karin lewat di depannya.

"Aku kesal dengan Miyon," jawab Karin.

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Miyon menggangguku saat sholat. Aku kesal! Tanganku sudah gatal ingin membunuhnya gara-raga menggangguku sholat," jawab Karin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Tahanlah nafsumu untuk membunuhnya, semakin besar nafsu yang kau tahan, maka semakin besar pula pahala yang kau dapat. Sabarlah," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Miyon."

"Tolong ya, Kazusa," Karin berjalan menuju kantin.

Aku berjalan mendekati Miyon yang sedang melipat mekenah warna hijau miliknya.

"Hai, Kazusa," sapa Miyon. "Tumben bertemu denganku, ada apa?"

"Hai juga, Miyon. Aku kesini ingin membahas tentang kamu yang mengganggu Karin saat sholat."

"Oh yang itu! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miyon.

"Begini, Sholat itu berdoa dan menyebut nama Allah SWT. Sudah seharusnya kita tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang sholat. Rasulullah SAW bersabda: 'Ketahuilah bahwa setiap dari kalian sedang bermunajat kepada Rabb-nya, maka janganlah sebagian dari kalian mengganggunya'. Itu hadits riwayatkan oleh Ahmad, Abu Dawud dan di shahihkan Al-Albani," terangku.

"Lalu?" Miyon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau kau mengganggu mereka sama saja kau mendapatkan dosa seorang yang mungkar. Orang yang mungkar itu dosanya besar lho," jelasku.

Miyon menatapku ngeri.

"Tapi itukan hanya sholat Sunnah," kata Miyon.

"Walaupun hanya sholat Sunnah, namun pahala sholat Sunnah itu cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan pahala sholat 5 waktu. Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Karin. Nanti bisa-bisa tali silaturahmi kalian putus hanya karna hal ini lho," balasku.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemui Karin dan meminta maaf telah mengganggunya," kata Miyon.

"Nah, gitu dong," kataku senang.

"Tapi, apakah Karin akan memaafkanku? Terus bagaimana dengan dosaku? Apakah Allah SWT juga akan memaafkanku?" tanya Miyon.

"Insya Allah, Karin akan memaafkanmu. Terus, asal kamu mau bertobat kepada Allah SWT dan tak mengulanginya lagi, Allah SWT pasti akan memaafkanmu. Karna Dia adalah Maha Pemaaf," jawabku.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya ya, Kazusa," kata Miyon.

"Sama-sama," balasku.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas. Karna sedang puasa sunnah Senin-Kamis, makanya aku tidak jajan ke kantin. Aku lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan netbook-ku sebelum Jin malah lebih dulu memainkannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum," aku membuka pintu kelas.

"Wal'alaikumsalam," balas teman-teman sekelas termasuk Jin.

Kulihat Jin sudah lebih dulu berkutat dengan netbook-ku. Yang punya netbook-nya siapa, yang mainin siapa.

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Jin sambil tetap fokus bermain game.

"Aku menerangkan sesuatu ke Miyon," jawabku sambil duduk disebelah Jin.

"Oh…. Menerangkan tentang apa?"

"Hukumnya mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang sholat," jawabku.

"Yah, hal itu memang sering terjadi sih, masih banyak orang yang suka mengganggu orang lain yang sedang sholat," ucap Jin.

Aku kembali mengeluarkan buku gambarku.

"Oya, nanti kita pulangnya cepat," kata Jin.

"Pulang cepat? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Rapat OSIS. Sekitar 30 menit lagi kalian akan pulang. Makanya aku puas-puasin dulu main netbook kamu," jawab Jin.

"Oh…, berarti Kak Kazune akan pulang lama juga ya?"

"Iya," jawab Jin.

Kring! Bel pulang berbunyi. Tepat setelah Jin melirik jam dinding di kelas. Kemudian cowok berambut hitam itu mematikan netbook milikku.

"Terima kasih atas pinjamannya ya, Kazusa. Aku pergi rapat OSIS dulu. Assalamu'alaikum," pamit Jin.

"Wal'alaikumsalam," aku membalas salam Jin.

Jin segera merapikan tasnya dan alat tulisnya yang berceceran di meja. Aku pun segera membereskan barang-barangku. Sepertinya Himeka sudah menungguku di gerbang sekolah karna kami pulang satu rumah.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Kulihat Himeka sedang melihat-lihat serangga yang ada disemak-semak yang ada didekat gerbang.

"Maaf, lama menunggu," kataku.

"Tak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku juga baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah," balas Himeka sambil tersenyum lembut.

Namanya Himeka Kujyou, sepupuku. Dia berbeda dengan kakakku. Wajahnya cantik dan rambutnya ditutupi kerudung Rabani berwarna putih bersih. Dia sangat menyukai serangga, jauh berbeda dengan kakak kembarku yang justru sangat membenci serangga.

"Kami pulang," kataku dan Himeka sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Selamat datang," ucap Q-chan.

Q-chan adalah pelayan yang ada di kediaman Kujyou. Aku, Himeka, dan Kak Kazune sudah menganggap sosok Q-chan seperti ayah kami sendiri. Yah, itu wajar karna aku, Kak Kazune, dan Himeka sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil.

Aku menaruh sepatuku di rak sepatu. Kemudian aku segera mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan kimono berwarna biru laut. Setelah selesai sholat Zuhur, aku segera tidur. Entah mengapa aku begitu lelah hari ini.

**.**

( Skip Time )

**.**

Aku membaca novelku. Kemudian terdengarlah suara adzan Maghrib. Kutaruh novelku di meja belajar. Setelah menjawab adzan dan membaca do'a setelah adzan, aku segera bergegas ke ruang makan untuk berbuka puasa.

"Ah, Kazusa! Bantu aku menaruh piring-piring ini di meja makan," kata Kak Kazune.

Namanya adalah Kazune Kujyou. Kak Kazune adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Wajahnya tampan dan otaknya yang encer membuat dia menjadi sangat terkenal dikalangan siswa-siswi dan guru-guru. Lalu, dia adalah seorang yang sangat membenci sekali serangga. Hanya karna satu serangga saja, dia bisa menghabiskan hampir sebotol semprotan pembasmi serangga.

Aku menata piring-piring di meja makan. Sekarang saatnya berbuka puasa.

"Selamat berbuka puasa!" ucapku, Kak Kazune, Himeka, dan Q-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Sekian lama gak lihat fandom ini, sekarang aku muncul lagi! Semoga kalian puas dengan one shoot buatanku. Akhir kata, review please!


End file.
